


Fight

by Channie08



Series: Nct hurt/comfort stuff [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, Everyone Is Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, OT21 (NCT), Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Channie08/pseuds/Channie08
Summary: The dates were all that mattered, but now Mark needs to get there before it's to late.





	Fight

"Hey, have you seen Donghyuck lately?" Questioned Chenle to Mark. 

Mark looked at the younger boy and smiled before responding, "No, he told me he was going on a trip back home with his boys." 

Chenle thought about this statement for a second before stating, "That doesn't make sense, I saw Renjun and Jaemin at the 7th Sense working yesterday!" 

Confused, Mark went to his text messages to see what Donghyuck had texted him. The texts were correct but when he had saw the days Hyuck said he would be gone, it all clicked in his brain.

"Chenle, I need you to call Renjun and Jaemin right now and tell them to hurry to Donghyuck's place, I'm going to call Jeno. This is the week where his mom disowned him and his father died, remember?" Mark said quickly, before sliding his shoes and coat on.

Realization hit the young boy fast, and he quickly started calling Jaemin, reminding him of the dates. 

Mark started sprinting out of his apartment complex, attempting to call Jeno but only went to voicemail. After running a few streets over to get to Donghyuck's he arrived to the complex. He then ran up eight flights of stairs to Hyuck's door, before whipping his pair of spare keys to the apartment. 

Leaving the door unlocked, Mark walked in and called out, "Hyuck?! Are you home?!" 

He went silent for a second before he heard a quiet sob and a yell of, "JUST LET ME DIE!" 

Running towards the two sounds, Mark found a struggling Donghyuck trying to get out of Jeno's strong grip. Mark immediately went to go help Jeno when he saw blood streaming down Hyuck's arms.

"Hyuckie... You promised you wouldn't..." Mark whispered, before he started to wrap the boy's arms in a towel he had found. 

Jeno looked at Mark and said, "I already called an ambulance, they should be here soon..." 

Nodding, Mark looked at the small boy between them and said, "It will be okay one day Hyuckie..."

This caused Donghyck to thrash around before screaming, "How do you know Mark! You've never dealt with depression or the fact that your own mother despises you for loving a boy! Three at that! You haven't seen your only father die before your eyes at the hands of your mother! Have you?! I fucking thought not! Now both of you let me the hell go so I can rid myself of this world! I'm a fucking mistake that doesnt deserve to be here! I'm ugly, stupid, fat, worthless, useless, chubby, careless, unwanted and so many other things! LET ME DIE!"

Mark started sobbing and hiccuped out, "Donghyuck, y-your right, I haven't dealt with any of t-that. But I know it will be a-all right because, I know that J-Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung a-and myself will help you through this! And so will all of the h-hyungs! You just need to fight for yourself, but not alone! With all of us!

Donghyuck cried for a bit before he whispered, "B-but I have no fight left in me... I don't have the energy to fight for myself anymore..."

A bitter chuckle came from a crying Jeno and he said, "Baby, that's why we are all here, we are here to fight with you, so when you can't fight for yourself, we can fight for you... Please don't give up you me, us, the others and most importantly, yourself baby..." 

A small nod was felt from Donghyuck and relief flooded the two older boys minds. Soon the sound of people running into the apartment was heard and a shout of, "The ambulance is here! Where is the patient!?" 

Mark went to go get the EMT's and Donghyuck looked to Jeno before asking quietly, "Will you, Nana and Injunnie be there for me?"

Smiling, Jeno nodded before pressing a soft kiss to the boys temple whispering, "Every step of the way..."


End file.
